Curse of the Wolf
by Missmarauder13
Summary: Story of Remus Lupin. Before the bite, the bite, Also, his family's past, what his mother and father were like and so much more. COMPLETE. Sequel up NOW!
1. Diana, Aphrodite, Athena and Hera

Author's Note: Hi! Please read and review. Diana Lupin's original name was Artemis Lupin but I changed it for some unknown reason so if there are any places where it still says Artemis (I read all the chapters god knows how many times to correct it) just replace it with Diana. John Wexler's original name was Joseph Wexler but I also changed that so... again if there are any places where it says Joseph just replace it with John. I must thankJessi Brookefor her honest comments on this fic. She actually saw the first edition of this (which had so many flaws in it). This fic went though a lot of editing. Enjoy!

* * *

"Where is Diana?" asked Athena storming into the kitchen, her black hair in a bun. She was tired but very restless and wanted a midnight snack. 

"I dunno. It's 2:00 in the morning. She's probably still at that party with her boyfriend John." replied Hera while yawning writing something for work also in the kitchen sitting at the table. Athena sat down next to her.

"For once you're right." said Aphrodite hearing the conversation from the sofa and walked into the kitchen yawing alsoand trying to get the knots out of her long dark brown hair. She by accident had fell asleep on the sofa. Shewent to get some coffee and sat next to Athena.

Athena, Hera and Aphrodite were also invited but just didn't feel like going. There would be too many Slytherins from Hogwarts and the three just didn't feel comfortable around those people. They just graduated from Hogwarts a year ago. Aphrodite had enough money to buy a flat in London. She just happened to buy one that had room for her three best friends Athena Jones, Hera West and Diana Lupin. So that's where they all lived until they decide what to do with their lives.

Athena was a half blood who thought all purebloods were jerks. But then she met Aphrodite in their first year and she learned that some could be nice. Aphrodite was a pureblood but didn't act like the snobbish purebloods. Aphrodite always joked that she was adopted since she had no idea how she could be related to her family. Hera also happened to be a half blood which surprised her three friends. Diana happened to be a muggle born andshe's the one who is comfortable with a bunch of Slytherins. Aphrodite gave her the benefit of the doubt and said the only reason she's actually going to the party is to be with her boyfriend John Wexler.

"You don't think...'' Hera started to say but Aphrodite knew what was going to come out of her mouth and it would be disgusting.

"No way! Diana wouldn't do that with him! She's knows better than that!" Aphrodite stood up for her friend, her tone disgusted at Hera for even thinking of such thing.

"I dunno Aphrodite. She's surprised me for even dating him. I wouldn't be too surprised if she slept with him. He's a jerk though!" exclaimed Athena and took a sip of coffee.

"He seems nice.'' said Hera. The two girls stared at her suspiciously. Aphrodite wasn't too thrilled with him. Athena wasn't thrilled with him either.

Aphrodite remembered him when they were younger. The Budds and Wexler's would visit each other every so often and she remembered him at these "get together". He would make fun of her glasses and call her four eyes. She hated that but she convinced her parents to get her some muggle contact lenses. Anyways back to the story...

The three girls heard a knock on the door and went to see if it was Diana. Aphrodite opened the door to find thier friend.

"Thaaaaaat was fun!" a drunken Diana slurredd. She smelled of smoke and liquor and was walking funny. Diana was wearing a skimpy black dress and looked like she was wearing shoes that could break her ankles. Her amber eyes didn't glow like they usually did. They were bloodshot and empty.

"Diana what happened?" asked Aphrodite leading her to the sofa but before she got to the sofa she fainted.

"I think we should get her to a bed." suggested Hera

They literally dragged Diana to her room.

"Go to sleep and we'll ask you questions in the morning." Aphrodite told her drunken friend who was now half awake. They left her room. They were standing outside Diana's room and discussing the state their friend was in.

"So she did get drunk. John was probably drunk too and they both decided to do _it_." said Athena flatly.

"I never saw Diana like this before." Aphrodite said still kind of shocked from the episode on the sofa.

"It's not like her I know," said Athena. "But you shocked us once. Remember that Tom kid you hated. You know that boy who was friends with John. You hexed Tom whatever the hell his last name once for saying that you were a disgrace to purebloods."

"Er yeah, but I wasn't drunk and my friends didn't think I had made love with a pureblood." said Aphrodite leaning against the wall. She felt like she could fall asleep in this very spot.Her dark brown eyes were about to close but the coffee was starting to work so she quickly opened her eyes.

"We always thought Diana was the innocent muggle-born and John was the rich perverted pureblood. I guess she isn't _that_ innocent anymore." said Athena, and crossed her arms.

"Wonder what it was like?" Hera pondered

"That was wrong Hera. Why would you wonder what it was like when Diana and John did it?" snapped Athena.

"I dunno," said Hera and shrugged her shoulders. Hera was tired too. You could tell from the heavy black shadows under her eyes.

"Listen to Athena, Hera, don't become a perverted whore too." Aphrodite said harshly.

It was quiet for a while after Aphrodite spoke. Hera stared at her and Athena sighed.

"Goodnight," said Athena walking to her room.

"Night," Hera and Aphrodite said in unison as the full moon shined in the night's sky.

Author's Note: Please review!I'm editing a lot of these chapters.


	2. Finding out

Author's Note: Here is the next chapter. I think this will make things clear, i hope. Please review! Suggestions for the fic! Just review!

A month or so passed after that unusual night.

It was a beautiful day in the beginning of August. The sun reflected through the windows of the flat that made Aphrodite's brown hair show her rednatural highlights. She was waiting by the bathroom door impatiently. There was only one bathroom in the flat for four people and patience wasn't Aphrodite's strong point. She knocked loudly on the door to see if anyone was in there.

"Is anyone in there?" Aphrodite asked

"Yup," Diana replied. After that Aphrodite heard throwing up sounds outside the door.

"Are you ok?" Aphrodite asked in concern pressing her ear to the door.

"Yeah don't worry." Diana got up her legs were shaking violently trying to find balance. She felt really sick. She washed the bad taste from her mouth and looked into the mirror. Dang, her amber eyes were bloodshot and her hair was all over the place. She hoped this was only a stomach virus. Diana walked out of the bathroom. Athena happened to walk by the door and hear the soudns too.

"Diana, you don't look so good," Athena said honestly. She was dressed in all black, looking like she was going to a furneal.

"I'm not feeling that good either,"

"We can tell, but you threw 5 times in one day. Are you bulimic?" Athena asked her.

"No," Diana replied. "I would never do that to myself." She snapped. "I'm not like that." Her two friends knew she wasn't like that, but what happened last month surprised them too. Athena didn't look convinced.

Athena and Aphrodite gave each other worried looks.

"Maybe you should see someone. You haven't been feeling well for weeks." suggested Aphrodite.

"Ok maybe. I was thinking of going to a healer." Diana had a possibility pass through her mind. No, that can't be it no and ignored the voice that was telling her something she didn't want to hear.

"What do you think it is?" asked Athena

"No clue," replied Diana simply but she had an idea she just didn't want it to be true.

A day later she went to St. Mungo's to see if the voice in her head was right. Darn those voices!

"What's wrong?" Diana asked the healer anxiously.

"How do I say this Ms. Lupin...you're one month pregnant." The healer told her.

"What!"

Meanwhile at the apartment...

"What do you thinks wrong with Diana?" asked Hera

"I hope it's not what I thought," Aphrodite said hastily while writing on a piece of parchment. She was wearing a pretty gray suit because she had to go to work soon.

"She's probably pregnant." replied Athena darkly. That was the same thought that crossed Aphrodite mind.

"That would be kind of strange. I never pictured Diana as a mother." said Hera

"She's good with kids. She was able to stop my baby brother crying when she came over to my house during Christmas in our second year." Athena said.

"I'm back!" called Diana. There was a worried look in her eyes.

"Hi!" The three girls greeted her.

"What did the healer say?" asked Athena anxiously but concerned.

It was quiet for a while until the girls saw Diana holding back tears.

"I'm pregnant." said Diana now crying on the sofa putting a pillow to her head.

"Don't worry." Aphrodite said trying to comfort her friend.

"But I might have to leave you guys." Diana was still crying. "And what happens if John wants nothing to do with me because of the baby now." She hiccupped loudly.

"Then you should just forget about him if that's the problem." Athena said to her.

"Dang, I have work in 10 minutes. Bye." Aphrodite left the flat with the piece of parchment. While the others were askingDiana what happened that night at the party.

"So how did it happen?" Hera asked Diana

"What do you mean?" Diana asked bewildered trying not to think about her carrying a baby.

"Well you obviously did _it_." Hera snickered

"Some friend you are," Diana muttered and left to go to her room

"Hera! That isn't such an appropriate question to ask her how it happened." Athena snapped and rolled her eyes.

"She probably doesn't even know since she was drunk." said Hera.

"Still, that was tactless." said Athena sharply.

Hera left the room where Athena was so she could get away from her scolding. She found Diana sitting on her bed crying and muttering words in Latin.

"Go away you bitch I don't wanna talk to you." Diana saw her walking by the room.

It wasn't fair why out of all the people why did she have to get pregnant. She wanted to do more with her life than taking care of this child. Diana knew she shouldn't be drowned in self pity but couldn't help it. And what would happen if Joseph didn't want anything to do with her. First of all Diana would be heart broken and would have to raise this child alone. And she did not want that to happen. She had to go speak to John right away.

* * *

Author's note: I'm sorry if it is a bad way to end a chapter. Please review. Yes, the baby is Remus. (won't this be interesting) Next chapter Diana tells John. Yes her last name is Lupin... that will be explained eventually! 


	3. Telling

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. Even though it's not getting as many as i wanted it's better than having none at all.I fixed whereI wrote Artemis...I think. This chapter isn't as long as i wanted it to be.. oh well. So here it is chapter 3. Review please! I'll review ur fics.

* * *

The next day Diana went to John's house. It wasn't really a house… it was more like a mansion. John was rich but that isn't the reason Diana dated him. There was just something about him that she liked. 

The houses in this neighborhood were very similar. All had huge amounts of property and the same types of people. As Athena called them the rich people who don't really care about anyone else but themselves and their money. Diana would've hated to live in this neighborhood. She would feel so out of place and hoped if she ever did get married to John that they would get out of here. She was told my John that it was a mixture of pureblood wizards and rich muggles. The two types of people had very little to do with each other.

"Hey Diana," said John Wexler and opened the door toTwelve Lunar Drive.

"Umm I need to tell you something very important." She walked into the mansion. The long staircase which sparkled led to many more rooms.To the left was the large parlor. When you walked in there was a gorgeous chandelier hanging.

"Oh I wanted to ask you something important too." They went up the stair and walked into John's room and sat down together on the bed.

"Really? You go first." said Diana looking around at the room admiring all the rich things in it. The atmosphere was odd to her. She grew up in a small town and didn't grow up with a lot of money.

"I can't stop thinking about you and I'm in love with you." John got down on one knee. "Diana…"

"I have to tell you something!" she said abruptly. "Er, how am I gonna say this. You know that party that you had a month or so ago."

"Yeah,"

"Well um...I'm carrying your baby."

There was a long pause and Diana was hopefully waiting for a positive response from John. She started to play with the silkblankets on the bed.

John let out a sigh which worried Diana but then he grinned. "We'll both be parents. I'll always be with you Diana and on your side so don't worry." said John. "So do you say yes?" He held out the engagement ring. It was something beyond Diana's dreams. She expected just a diamond ring. Instead he got her a ring with a large diamond in the middle and two smaller rubies on the side.

"Defiantly," Diana glowed putting on the ring. "But how are you gonna tell your parents?'' she said in a worried tone. Joseph's parents were snobby purebloods and only wanted Joseph to marry some girl that was a pureblood (like Aphrodite).

"Who cares? I'll convince them somehow. I always get my way with them.You can move in with me and we'll have a private wedding." He said embracing her. "How did you know I was the father of the baby?" he asked his wife to be curiously.

"You're the only guy I slept with." Dina replied uncomfortably, admitting that she was a virgin before hand."John, I don't want to keep the baby. We're only eighteen. We would be taking care of a kid while we're kids." Dina had a serious tone in her voice

"Whatever happens, I'll always love you." John kissed her.

* * *

Author's Note: How cute they're getting married...er ok then.Anyways next chapter will be eight months later (yeah i think 8 months) and it will be aroud the time Diana delivers. Review ok... please! 


	4. Remus John

Author's Note: Here it is. Please review. But when you do review can you please be as polite as possible like consructive criticism is ok but just don't be nasty please. Thanks and again please review!

Oh yeah... this chapter takes place on March 10 (Remus' birthday). Before we found out his real b- day I thought it was March 15. Close... only off by five days.

* * *

Aphrodite, Athena and Hera were wondering what Diana's life was now. They didn't keep in touch ineight months. Was John treating her ok? Was she happy? They had no idea.

"I wonder how Diana is doing." Aphrodite asked on a beautiful day in March.

"I dunno?" replied Hera

"I can't believe their relationship got to this. I thought they wouldn't be married this long. I thought Diana was gonna come to our door asking to live here again months ago." Athena said flatly

"I dunno John seems kind of nice. And he's rich." pointed out Hera

"That's stupid marrying someone because of their money. Maybe that's why I had a lot of boyfriends at Hogwarts." said Aphrodite sadly and sighed

"You know it is around the time for her to have the baby. Maybe we should see her. She probably feels crappy and it's not like she's one of those snobby purebloods. She just married one." Athena suggested. "I wonder if she's gonna keep the baby. First she said no."

"Yeah I wonder too."

"Let's go."

"Ok,"

* * *

The Wexler's owned three big houses. One is John's parents, another is for John's older sister and the other is for him.

"Hello we came to see Diana." Aphrodite told John when he answered the door. A maid came to the door alsobut John told her to go to the kitchen and go away.

"Hi! Yeah she's in a really bad mood. I think she's gonna deliver." said John, he motioned to the girls to follow him up the staircase.

The three girls and John walked into Diana's room.Theroom was simple yet elegant looking. There wasa healer with the going to be mother. Diana was on thecanopy bed anddidn't look good at all. From the last time her friends saw her Diana's stomach wasn't big and right now was sweating from the pain.

"Ahhhhh! This hurts like hell!" Diana exclaimed in the bed clutching on the blankets.

"Calm down." John said calmly and kissed the top of Diana's head.

"How can you tell me to calm down! I'm about to deliver a baby for god sake!" yelled the angry Diana cutting of the circulation off of John's hand.

"Can you let go of my hand?"

"No!"

"Please,"

"You got me into this! Fuck you! You deserve some pain too!" yelled Diana

John had a worried look on his face

"The baby is coming. You four should leave.'' The healer advised them. "Oh and what your wife just said Mr. Wexler doesn't mean a thing."

* * *

"What do ya think it's gonna be? A boy or a girl?" asked Athena sitting down on the comfortable lounge chair.

"It would be nice for it to be a girl.'' said Aphrodite

"I hope it's a boy." John said while pacing, worried.

"Stop pacing you're making me dizzy!" complained Hera and John stopped and sat down in one of the comfortable lounge chairs.

"Let's play some chess." Aphrodite said to Hera.

* * *

"You can come in now." The healer told them.

"Hera I beat you in chess aboutnine times already. I'm sick of playing. Diana's baby is here yay!" said Aphrodite.

The four walked back into the room hearing a baby crying.

"I don't want to see the baby. I'm not keeping him." said Diana holding the baby out to the healer

"At least look at the boy and give him a name." said the healer.

Diana didn't feel like arguing so she held the baby in her arms. The beautiful amber eyes baby was one of the cutest babies she'd ever seen. She didn't want the little boy to be an orphan and wonder who his parents are, and how can she reject? The baby didn't deserve a damned life.

"His name will be Remus John." concluded Diana softly. "And I'll keep him!"

"Remus John?" Athena said disapproving the name since it was a strange name but no one heard her since everyone was looking at the baby.

"He's so cute!"

"Awww!"

"Wow I'm a dad!" John whispered holding his wife's hand and kissed her on the head. "You made the right choice Diana,"

* * *

Author's Note: Yay Remus is here! The next two chapters are just gonna be how life use to be good before Remus was bitten. Next chapter Remus will be a year old and it's christmas time. Ok just some things i gonna explain now: Remus has a cousin named Romulus. Romulus was born on March 8th. Romulu's parents were... well killed. But don't feel sorry for him 'cause of that! Or get too attached to him. His mom was John sister. Anyways... tell me what you think and review please. 


	5. Happy Christmas!::starts to break into r...

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to update. I got an infraction since my fics broke some rules so i couldn't update for a week. Which sucks. And even so i couldn't update this week since i was busy and Saturday was my Bat Mitzvah! The party was soooo much fun. I had a blast! It rocked!

Thank you to all of my reviewers. Since** Halfbloodprincess **gives cookied to her reviewers i'll give... let's see... CHOCOLATE! Yes chocolate sounds great. :gives chocolate to her reviewers: I like chocolate.

This is one of the few chapters where life is good. There will be one more like this one.

**I-Love-Moony:** I love Moony too:). Thanks for ur review.

**Aria-wolfstar:** I'll try to make the chapters longer. That chapter was kind of rushed.

**Tru Lys:** Thanks for the info.I had no idea. (well i probably did and i just forgot) thanks for the review!

**Lady Meriadoc: **First of all, your fic_ Vindicated _is great so far. Thanks for ur advice too. THERE is a REASON Diana's maiden name is Lupin. You'll see soon enough. I'm glad you like the fic.

The stuff in bold are flashbacks. Just felt like tellingyou.Here's da fic. Please review!

* * *

It was a beautiful snowy Christmas morning. 12 Lunar Drive was decorated with holly reefs and all that other stuff you put up on Christmas. Everyone was in a great mood. Aphrodite was over for the Holidays and that made Diana very happy. They were wondering where Athena was since she said she was coming over and Hera couldn't make it for some mysterious reason that no one knew . There was a loud knock at the door.

"I'll get it. Aphrodite can you hold Remus for a little while?" Diana asked her friend.

John was putting the remainder of the many ornaments he had on the tree that he forgot to put on the tree yesterday and was singing Jingle Bells at the top of his lungs but his nephew Romulus started to cry for his mum which was John's sister and for the terrible singing voice John had. Romulus' parents were killed and John was the legal guardian over Romulus. He wanted Romulus to shut up right about now. This was a task John could never accomplish. He picked his nephew up and tried to do what Diana did to quiet the kids down but it wasn't working in his case.

Romulus and Remus could've been mistaken as twins sometimes. But Romulus had blue eyes and Romulus was a little bit bigger than Remus.

"Sure." Aphrodite said happily holding Remus with joy. He was crying louder than ever.

"Shh. It's ok," Aphrodite said in her peaceful voice and Remus stopped crying.

"You're good with kids." complimented John. "How do get a child to stop crying?"

"It's talent." Aphrodite said with pride.

"Yeah I understand why Diana chose you to be Remus' godmother. You're responsible and you're good with kids." said John. "Er do you think you can help me out with Romulus," he handed her the blue eyed baby.

"_I finally got his respect after all these years."_ thought Aphrodite grimly but took Romulus and got him to be quiet.

Meanwhile Diana walked out of the luxurious living room and greeted Athena.

"Sorry that I'm late. Long story,'' said Athena.

"That's ok. Come in. Happy Christmas," Diana hugged her friend.

"Thanks. Happy Christmas to you too," Athena had smile on her face which was extremely rare and seemed to be in a happy mood. She walked into the hallways leading to the living room. "I liked what you've done to the place." And she usually never compliments anyone so there must be something going on. Or maybe it was just the Christmas sprit!

"Do you have any idea what happened to Hera?" Diana asked in concern.

"Yeah," Athena sighed and the happy expression on her face disappeared. "She told me not to tell you guys since you have Remus now and she just didn't want Aphrodite to know. But you have the right to know so I'm gonna tell you anyway."

"Diana, who was at the door," Aphrodite walked into their conversation now holding Remus. "Athena, it's great to see you! Happy Christmas," realizing who the person was.

"Remus is still soooooooo adorable!" Athena took Remus out of Aphrodite's arms. "I can't wait to see Romulus!" Remus was trying to get out of Athena's arms.

"Romulus is adorable too," said Aphrodite.

"It's just sad that his parents died and that he'll never know them." Diana said sadly.

"Yeah," Athena said hoping that her would forget about Hera and what happened to her. She didn't want to tell them, but it was the right thing to do.

"Weren't you gonna tell me something? Don't try to get away form telling us." grinned Diana

"What were you gonna tell Diana?" asked Aphrodite.

"It's about Hera." explained Athena. "I was going to say why she isn't here and has not send letters to either of you."

"What happened to her?" asked Aphrodite

"I'm getting there but everyone is interrupting me!" hissed Athena. Now the Athena they saw they knew. She was the nice, quick tempered, depressing girl with the natural black hair and the girl who wore the color black a little too much.

"Hera got a boyfriend shortly after Remus was born. He isn't really kind to her. He's a very mean person actually. I met him once. He's such a bastard. Hera came home one day with a black eye and a broken wrist."

"That's terrible!" exclaimed Aphrodite and Diana.

"Can't she get out of the relationship?" Aphrodite asked Athena.

"She's afraid to. He threatened her that she can't leave." Athena said grimly then sighed again.

_"Poor Hera," thought Diana._

"Put Remus down Athena he wants to crawl." Diana told her friend.

"Mama," Remus said to Diana.

"Yup that's me! This is your Aunt Athena." Diana told him and pointed at Athena.

"Auntie!" Remus smiled.

The three girls laughed.

"I would be surprised if he could say Aunt Aphrodite." said Athena.

"What a mouthful to say."

"Come on. John is probably wondering where we are." The three girls and an adorable Remus walked back into the luxurious living room. John was lying on the couch with a pillow over his head and Romulus was on his stomach.

"Romulus is so cute too!" exclaimed Athena and picked Romulus up. Romulus didn't like being carried around so he was trying to get away from Athena and eventually got his way.

"Can we open our presents already?" Diana asked anxiously pulling the pillow off of her husband's head. John kissed her lightly and threw the pillow at her.

The young adults opened their presents without hesitation.

"John, this is beautiful! I love it!" Diana hugged her husband and they passionately kissed. He got her a diamond bracelet and rabbit fur coat.

"Ok enough mushy stuff I needed to see in one day." said Athena disgusted. Aphrodite laughed.

They continued the opening presents and having a good time and talking about their days at Hogwarts.

"It seems like forever since we've been there. I miss it sometimes." said Diana.

"Yeah same here." Athena said

"Do you remember the time we all met on the train?" asked Aphrodite. They felt a flashback coming on.

* * *

**"Hey can I sit with you? Everywhere is full?" asked a shy Aphrodite.**

**"Sure," Diana replied happily since no one was sitting with her and she wanted to talk to someone. She was nervous. She had no idea what Hogwarts was all about. Diana got the letter on her eleventh birthday and always thought she would be an ordinary person with a boring life. But she happened to be a witch that had powers. She never believed there was a magical world until now.**

**The girl who asked to sit with her had wavy brown hair with dark brown eyes with pink glasses.**

**"I'm Aphrodite Budd. Who are you?" the shy girl asked Diana.**

**"Diana Lupin. Nice to meet you," they shook hands.**

**A little while passed. They were talking about muggle music even though Aphrodite was a pureblood and Aphrodite was tryign to explin to her the muggle world. She was about to explain to her about what the houses were at Hogwarts but a girl with black hair started to swear outside their compartment.**

**"Stupid purebloods," a girl mumbled and then after that was swearing. She was wearing black clothes and walked into the compartment trying to seem like nothing happened. "Hi I'm sorry. Can I sit here?"**

**"Sure," the two girls replied in unison.**

**"I'm Athena Jones. Who are you?"**

**"I'm Diana Lupin and she's Aphrodite Budd."**

**"Nice to meet you. You're the only nice people I met so far. I by accidentally sat next to a bunch of pureblood bitches." said Athena flatly**

**"I happen to be a pureblood." Aphrodite said innocently. **

**"I guess not all purebloods are not like that then." Athena said embarrassed from what she said before.**

**A girl with blonde hair walked in. She was panting like she just run a race.**

**"Think I can stay here for a little while. My sister wants to keep an eye on me but she's in Slytherin." panted the girl. Diana had no clue what a Slytherin was at the time but Aphrodite shook her head and said sure.**

**"Thanks. I'm Hera West."**

**The three girls introduced themselves. And the rest of the train ride they were talking.**

* * *

"I remember that!" exclaimed Diana. 

"Yeah I do too." sighed Athena

"That was one of the greatest days of my life. I finally made friends that I liked." said Aphrodite "And none of them were purebloods!"

"I remember the first time I met Diana." John smiled. He had Romulus and Remus on his lap.

* * *

**John was in a big hurry to get to Charms class. But the problem was he had no idea where the classroom was. He was running in the hallways and bumped into a girl with sandy hair and her beautiful amber eyes stuck in a book that was in a language that he didn't know.**

**"I'm sorry," he said. He was in Slytherin house and the girl he bumped into was in Gryffindor. John picked up the book she was reading. "What language is this?" John asked the girl.**

**"Latin," she said simply. She was shy, John could tell.**

**"You can read this?" John asked her and gave her back the book.**

**"Yeah. You look familiar who are you?" the mysterious girl asked John.**

**"John Wexler."**

**"Diana Lupin."**

**"Do you have any idea where Charms is? I'm lost." John admitted to her.**

**"You're going the wrong way. I'm on my way there too. Want to walk together?" Diana had no idea that Gryffindors and Slytherins were not supposed to be friends. No one told her.**

**"Sure,"**

* * *

It was love at first sight!" Aphrodite laughed. 

It was now the afternoon and it stopped snowing. The snow on the ground looked perfect. It seemed like it was placed there perfect. By now in the city the snow would already be brown but in a country like area it still looked like snow from a picture book.

"We didn't sing any Christmas songs yet," pointed out Athena.

After Athena's comment Aphrodite and Diana broke into random Christmas songs.

_City sidewalks busy sidewalks. Dressed in holiday style. In the air there's a feeling of Christmas. Children laughing, people passing, greeting smile after smile. Soon it will be Christmas day!_

_Sliver Bells. Sliver Bells. It's Christmas Time in the city! Ring and ling! Hear them ring! Soon it will be Christmas day!_

"You both have beautiful voices." John kissed Diana.

"WAHHHHH!" Romulus and Remus were both crying now and both extremely cranky.

"Or it could be how you sang that upset them." Athena joked.

"I think they need a nap," Diana picked both of them up and walked up the long stairs to their room.

She put them in their cribs. She was sitting on the rustic looking rocking chair and was staring at her son Remus. She was playing with his sandy brown hair and his amber eyes were looking at her.

_"Yeah," Diana thought. "I guess my life did turned out to be pretty good." she smiled _

_singing __Romulus__ and Remus to sleep._

_

* * *

_

_Author's Note: Please review! _


	6. Rachel Lavender

Author's Note: Greetings! It's been a week since my Bat mitzvahand i wish it was a week ago. starts to dance Ok then. I'm reading a book(Party Girl by Lynne Ewing. it's such a great but sad book) that sparked an idea for a fic up my sleeve. The future title of the fic will be called "Into the Shadows". I'm not telling what it's about but it has a connection to this. Thank u to all who reviwed. :hands out chocolate to reviwers:

**Tru Lys: **Sorry i couldn't update sooner. Thanks for the review.

**Aria-wolfstar: **lol. Well u said u wanted a londer chapter. evil laughs I knew one peron who would read that chapter after would have christmas songs in thier mind.

**Lady Meriadoc: **Thanks for ur review. Babies are adorable! especially Remus as a baby! Yes, men could be such jerks. I read the second version of ur fic... omg it's sooooooooo good!

**HalfbloodPrincess:** Just felt like saying hi and can u review for my fic please. I reviwed for u and don't forget the promised in ur profile. :)

Well... here's the fic...

* * *

The Wexler's were leading a normal life with their three-year-old son, three-year-old nephew and their one year old daughter Rachel Lavender. Yes, Diana got pregnant and had a beautiful baby girl. 

John took an interest in dark creatures so he decided to work for the Ministry at the Disposal for Magical Creatures. Diana was a more of a stay at home mom but still life was good. They still had the big house and were wealthy because of John and his family money.

"Mommy. Mommy!" the two boys walked in. Even though Diana wasn't Romulus' mommy, he still called her that.

"Yes."

"We wanna go play in the forest." said Romulus

"Please can we?" Remus gave his mother those innocent puppy eyes. Even though John warned that there might be dark creatures she said yes. She couldn't resist saying no to those eyes. There was a big forest in their backyard, but John did not want them going in there but Diana thought there's was nothing wrong about going into the forest during the daytime.

"But don't go too far in the forest"

"Ok," and they ran off.

The doorbell rang. It was Aphrodite. She had a tan and was wearing an outfit that people would usually wear in tropical areas.

"Hi! Come in." greeted Diana happily

"It's great to see you again. I have to tell you about the trip to America. It was wicked awesome! Florida is soooooooo cool! Where's Rachel. I wanna see her. Where are Romulus and Remus? I want to see how much they've grown!"

"Ok. I'll show you Rachel. Romulus and Remus are playing in the forest." said Diana. They walked to Rachael's room. The mother picked up her daughter.

"She has your amber eyes. So does Remus. You really shouldn't allow them to let them play there though. John said not to," Aphrodite reminded Diana in a motherly tone.

"What he doesn't know would hurt him," she laughed.

"This is your Aunt Aphrodite," Diana told Rachel.

"Apple," Rachel said joyfully giggling.

"Apple? Where did she get apple from?" asked Aphrodite, confused.

"I dunno," replied Diana. They both laughed.

"I've haven't heard from Hera in a long, long time." Aphrodite said to Diana in a worried tone.

"I saw Hera about a year ago," answered Diana. "I saw Athena about a week ago when you were gone."

"How are they?" Aphrodite asked.

"They're fine i guess," replied Diana. "Hera finally got out of that relationship. Athena well..." Diana's voice drifted.

"What's wrong with Athena?"

"She's been drinking a lot of fire whiskey. A lot,"

"What's wrong with her!" exclaimed Aphrodite.

"No clue," Diana replies sadly. "It was terrible seeing her in that current state. Drinking fire whiskey and smoking her life away." Diana's voice became bitter.

"Does she have a boyfriend?" the brunette asked.

"No," replied Diana.

"John's at work right?'' Aphrodite asked.

"Yeah," Diana answered.

"What does he do again?"

"He works at the Ministry at the Disposal of Magical Creatures."

"That's a pretty good job."

"Oh you know how I said I would take care of the kids next week when you and John go out,"

"Yeah what it?"

" I can't... I have a appointment at-"

"It's Aunt Aphrodite!" exclaimed Remus.

"Yay!" exclaimed Romulus.

"Hi boys." Aphrodite greeted them and kissed the top of their heads. "Want me to tell you about my trip to America?"

"Ok!"

* * *

Author's note: Review Please! I'll give u chocolate! I'm sorry for such a crappy ending! 


	7. The Bite

Author's Note: HI! Sorry that chapter before was so pointless and stupid. It was very rushed and it was kind of what the first version was like. (which was pretty bad). But thanks for the 2 reviews! Well, i meant to say that in this author's note. Yes, this is the chapter where Remus is bitten. So sad. I'm making up for the crappy chapter so r and r please. Enjoy!

* * *

It was a stormy night in the middle of September. Rachel was asleep; Romulus and Remus was supposedly asleep safe in their beds. Diana and John were lying on the couch resting and talking. Something they haven't done in awhile. It was a beautiful full moon outside which showed brightly out of the large window that was the side of the living room that also showed the beauty of the forest. 

"Mommy!" exclaimed Romulus in his room. Diana jumped nervously hearing Romulus voice. John woke up from the voice and they both ran into Romulus' room

"What's wrong? And where's your cousin?" asked Diana.

"He told me not to tell you but he went back into the forest. He forgot his blanket. I told him not to." replied Romulus. He was scared himself.

"I'll go and find him don't worry." assured John hugging Romulus.

"I'll go and get him.'' offered Diana

"No, it's too dangerous at night."

"Fine. We'll both go." agreed Diana

Diana and John walked into the dark forest. It had a type of beauty to it but at the same time it was dark and mysterious. Diana was terrified. They already walked for a while and were deep into the forest.

"Remy. Remus! Where are you?" called out Diana her heart was pounding. Where the hell was he?

"You let them in the forest!" John asked her with anger.

"I...I..." Diana wished she didn't. There was a lot rage showing in John's face.

They heard a child screaming and the couple ran over to where they heard the child in pain.

_"Please may that not be Remus. Please_," Diana prayed and she and her husband started running toward the screams.

They saw a huge looking unnatural beast attacking their son. Thankfully the huge looking dog didn't see them and ran off into the darkness. There was Remus, covered in blood.

"Oh my!" exclaimed Diana. She was feeling for his pulse. John happened to bring a gun with him loaded with sliver bullets, but the werewolf already ran off.

"That fucking bastard..." John whispered

"You stay home with Romulus and Rachel and I'll take Remus to St. Mungo's." she told him. "And don't say things like that!"

* * *

"What happened?" Diana asked the healer still panting. Remus was lying in a bed looking very ill and pale. The healer was healing the wounds the werewolf left. Diana was pacing as she always when she's nervous.

"How do I say this Mrs. Wexler… your child got bitten by a werewolf and is cursed with Lycanthropy for life." replied the healer simply.

"What!" she exclaimed. She remembered studying the dark creatures at Hogwarts. Learning how dangerous they were and how you should kill a werewolf with no mercy. "But this is my son." She told the healer. Tears were pouring down her eyes.

"Should I put him down to get rid of his misery?" asked the healer

"No! Don't you dare touch him!" she yelled.

* * *

A day passed and Remus was still at St. Mungo's. The healers told Diana that she should tell her husband and then come back to see how Remus was.

It took awhile for Diana to tell John what happened to Remus. She was afraid it say bescause she knew it was true. She was in denial. But then she thought John wouldn't be angry at her. He would understand. They would though this together as he promised when they were eighteen. That they would go though the good times and the bad together.

"Diana this isn't my son I love anymore. It's a monster!" exclaimed John. While they were trying to talk in hushed voices so the children weren't hear them auguring.

"How can you say that John? He's the same child you loved last night. What makes this different?" asked Diana puzzled.

"I kill _his kind_ once a month. How can you say he's the same!" yelled John. "That's it! I can't live with a monster! I'm leaving!"

"But John…" she moaned

John didn't hear her sentence. He had already packed when Diana took Remus to St.Mungo's. John knew Remus' life was damned when they saw him covered in blood. There was no hope for him. John leftTwelve Lunar Drive with out saying good-bye to Romulus and Rachel and left Diana with three children alone.

* * *

Author's Note: Yeah... Please review. The more reviews the sooner the next chapter is up. 


	8. More bad news

Author's Note: Wow! Thanks for the reviews from everyone!

**Tru Lys: **Thanks for your review. The reason John left even though it is his house was he's rich enough to buy an apartment or even another house and to leave Diana in a house she can't afford by herself without him. Isn't he jerk?

**Lady Meriadoc: **Wasn't that a surprise! Yeah John is a jerk. Thanks for ur review.

**Arina-wolfstar: **I'm updating as soon as i can. Wow i made someone cry. Um... i'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing. Oh well... thanks for ur review.

There was a reason i made this fic had a genre of drama and angst. I have reasons for my insanity:)

Here's the next chapter... enjoy!

* * *

It was about two weeks since John left Diana. Diana was depressed and very angry. She decided to keep her maiden name again (Lupin) and change her kids' last names too. 

Romulus Lupin, Rachael Lupin and Remus Lupin.

Now people in the town were asking were the rumors true about her son being a werewolf. She always said they were lies, but the town people didn't seem convinced. They always stared at Remus whenever Diana had to go anywhere to town with the three children. So Remus hated leaving the house which didn't make things easy for her.

Diana was cleaning up the kitchen when there was a knock on the door.

"Hello, who are you?" she asked the two men at the door when she opened the door. Diana didn't look good at all. Her eyes were bloodshot from crying and her hair was sticking out all over the place.

"We're from the Ministry." they replied.

"What do you want?" Diana asked them. Remus and Rachel went to see what was going on.

"There's the wolf!" one of the Ministry people exclaimed pointing at Remus

"No I'm not.'' said the four – year old Remus.

"Yeah right." said the other Ministry person. Putting something like a dog tag around Remus' neck.

"This little girl shouldn't be in a dangerous environment like this. We have to take her." said one of the Ministry person and grabbed Rachel's arm

"No! You can't take her from me!" exclaimed Diana

"Well, we are. It's the werewolf or the girl? Pick." laughed the Ministry peoples. She realized they were from the Disposal of Magical Creatures. They were friends with John.

"You just can't take children like that!" yelled Diana

"We can, if the child has a chance of being bitten yes we can take them." said John's friend who put the dog tag on Remus.

Diana was in shock. How could they take her daughter? Why? She yelled at them in pain to give Rachel back to her. There must have been more than an explanation that they told her. Was it John's idea? Was it his idea to try to take away her only daughter and give her such angst for accepting their son's lycanthopy? Was he trying to get back at her. She and Remus walked back inside and wished there was some way to get Rachel back.

* * *

Author's Note: That's what happens to Rachel Lupin. A fic that will be up soon "Into the Shadows" (or any other title that sounds better) is told in Rachel's POV and will go through her life. Which is pretty interesting. :smiles: Please review. Chocolate for everyone who reviews! 


	9. Full Moon

Author's Note: Greetings. I'm sorry i didn't say chocolate for all my reviewers. Sorry I forgot.Thanks for the reviews! I'm sorry i won't be able to write personal thank u's for a while. Studying for all these tests annoys me. The fate that happens to Rachel WON'T happen to Romulus. And very soon u wished that did happen to him. John is a jerk! (and he's more than that but this fic is rated PG-13)... Anyways this chapter is the first full moon of hell. Enjoy i guess.

* * *

"_What the hell should I do with him on a full moon?"_ Diana questioned to herself. She realized how pale and sickly Remus was getting and the personality change of Romulus. Romulus was making fun of Remus' lycnathropy even though Romulus wasn't sure what it is. 

The realization hit Diana when they were sitting at the table for dinner getting closer and closer to the full moon . She took out the really nice sliverware, one of the few things she kept that John had. Romulus was eating away but Remus wasn't. Whenever he touched the sliverware it left a little burn which confused Remus. That's when Diana finally got out of denial and realized her son was damned after all.

There were many spare rooms in this house since Diana couldn't afford furniture for all of them. So she put Remus in one of the rooms to transform and put Romulus to bed

"Mommy, why are you doing this to me?" Remus asked his mother nervously.

"I'll explain in the morning. I have to lock the door alright?" said Diana half way closing the door.

"Please don't leave!" his amber eyes were filled with tears. Diana noticed that his eyes weren't amber right now. They were more of a yellow color. Like a wolf.

"Don't be afraid." she whispered hugging her son and then locked the door. She heard her son screaming and crying, having no idea what would happen while he transformed into that monster. "_Even though that's impossible"_

As the hours passed Diana heard the wolf howls and cries. She went into her bedroom and started to break into tears. She couldn't take this. The full moon was out in all it's glory taunting Remus and shining through Diana's window to remind her.

Diana always thought that the moon was beautiful and shined light through dark times. But it just brought hell and damnation to some people. Finally the howls and the cries stopped hours later.

_"Is it safe?"_ she thought. Deciding to take a risk Diana walked into the room.

The sight of it was painful to her. There was blood all over the place and Remus looking completely helpless and crying softly because of the pain.

_"Oh shit,"_

She healed him as best as she could and put him in bed. Sitting on the side of Remus' bed she was looking at him. Thinking of when life was "normal" for all of them. Having Rachel again and being with John.

There was also no chance for Remus to go to Hogwarts. They would never allowed werewolves at Hogwarts.

She remembered when she was in her third year and they had to do a werewolf essay. As like all the other essays the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher gave them it was annoying and to Diana pointless. Like when would she need to know about werewolves? Why were they so important that you would have to write a stupid essay on them.

But she was wrong. She needed to know and they were important.

* * *

Author's note: the next chapter... i actually have to type it 'cause there was a chapter after this one that would skip a lot of time. So be patient. I know that's hard. (tell me about it). It might take awhile to update since this week I'm busy and this weeked i'm busy too. Please review! Chocolate for my reviewers! 


	10. Fallen Goddesses

Author's Note: Hi! Thanks for the reviews. I'm sorry I'm only able to write some personal thank yous. Too many tests last week.

**Tru Lys: **Thanks for ur review. Good luck on those tests. I have seven quizzes and tests last week. This chapter explains what u r asking. What happened to her friends?

**Aria-Wolfstar: **Chocolate for everyone who reviews and more for you since I don't want you angry. :gives her more chocolate: There.

**Lady Medroic: **I hope I spelled ur pen name right. Sorry if didn't. Thanks for ur review and yes, isn't Diana such a good mom. I feel so sorry for Remus. Why am I making their lives so bad? I dunno that happens to be a very good question.

A note: The surname Snape is mentioned in this chapter, not Snivellus but another Snape. (like Snivellus father or uncle or something like that...) This chapter is named **Fallen Goddesses **for a reason. This chapter I think is very sad. It took me a while to write this since I wanted it perfect. Or close to perfect. Please review enjoy!

* * *

It was a week after the hell of that full moon. Remus recovered which relieved Diana. She was so worried that he wouldn't live though it all since he lost so much blood. Diana noticed that Remus was still very thin and pale. Romulus was not being very corporative these days. He was being very annoying. 

Diana couldn't believe it was a little more than a month that her life changed so quickly. A little bit more than a month ago she was wealthy and had a perfect life. Or as perfect any life could be. Very slowly 12 Lunar Drive was showing how damned they were. When you walked into the mansion and first saw a clean shiny staircase leading to many rooms. Or the luxurious living room with the comfortable lounge chairs. It wasn't like that anymore. Everything was slowly changing.

There was a knock on the door when Diana was having a late breakfast. Romulus and Remus were at school.

"What do you want?" she asked annoyed and didn't even look to see who it was. She was wearing a bathrobe and her hair was tied up in a loose bun.

"Diana?" It was Aphrodite. Her brown hair wasn't very long but still very beautiful and she was wearing muggle clothes.

"Aphrodite! Sorry, I thought it was someone else," said Diana blushed and looked to see if any neighbors were watching from their windows. "Come in,"

"Diana, where's John. Isn't he supposed to be home by now?" Already Aphrodite was picking up that something was terribly wrong. Diana looked terrible, like she's been crying for so long and was very thin. And Diana never ever walked around the house wearing a muggle bathrobe.

"Yeah he is supposed to be home. Wonder where he is," Diana lied. "_That's bull shit he will never come back."_

"Where'_s_ Rachel?" Aphrodite asked her. She was catching on.

_"Stop asking questions!" Diana almost felt like yelling at her._

"Oh Aphrodite!" she exclaimed and leaned on her shoulder. Tears came out of her beautiful eyes.

"What's wrong?" Aphrodite asked in concern.

"I'll explain –all of –it- to- you-." she said while crying.

After 20 minutes Aphrodite looked at her in so much pity and sympathy. Aphrodite embraced her.

"Oh Diana..." Aphrodite's voice sounded full of sadness. She wanted to tell Diana something, but what she's been though this would mean nothing to her.

"My life is terrible now," Diana continued. "I can barely afford to keep this house and put food on the table. And for Remus to go through that full once a month... it's hell."

"I'm sorry I haven't been there," Aphrodite apologized. "If you need any help, like if you want me to baby sit Romulus and Remus I will. Remus is my godson. And you he means the world to me."

This was true; Aphrodite loved Remus like her own son. Aphrodite could never have children and she'd always loved Remus and would do anything for Diana.

"Thank you," Diana said quietly. Her tears were stopping.

"And if you need help in the money department I'm there for you too," Aphrodite offered

"Thanks, but I don't need charity." Diana said stubbornly but with prideand blew her nose in a tissue. They were sitting in the living room now and Aphrodite's arm was still on Diana's shoulder.

"It's not charity," said Aphrodite. "Don't think of it like that. I'm helping you as a friend."

"Speaking about friends," Diana stopped blowing her nose in the tissue and her voice wasn't trembling anymore. "What are Athena and Hera up to?"

"Well," Aphrodite started to say but then sighed and looked out the window into the forest. "Supposedly Hera was kidnapped."

"Does anyone have any idea where she is?" Diana asked.

"No," replied Aphrodite. "I have a feeling the boyfriend she had. That Snape guy took her. Otherwise no clue," Aphrodite said sadly.

"And what about Athena,"

"Athena..." Aphrodite started to say. Diana realized tears were forming in Aphrodite's eyes. "I went to her flat just a couple of weeks ago. I found a letter from her in her kitchen explaining everything and why. Then... found her dead body in her room." Aphrodite wiped the tears away from her face. Her dark brown eyes were bloodshot.

"How could she..." Diana exclaimed. "She just gave up! She smoked and drank to get rid of her sorrow and then kills herself!" Diana was now furious. They all made a promise in their seventh year the day before they left Hogwarts.

"I couldn't believe it my self." Aphrodite said and took a clean tissue where Diana had a bunch of tissues on her lap. "My life isn't that great either. I had a big row with my parents."

"You never liked them," pointed out Diana.

"Yeah I know, but they want to take away the money that I have in my own vault and that isn't good. And my boyfriend broke up with me for obvious reasons." Aphrodite sighed. "At one point we had great lives. What happened?"

"Now we're just a bunch of 'fallen goddesses'." Diana said sadly. Since their names were a goddesses names they always thought that it was fate they all met which they still believed. When they were in Hogwarts they always joke about that they might have some goddess powers in them. Their life was there. Now it was all down hill.

* * *

Author's Note: I had no clue where to draw the line to say I'm done with this chapter. I thought this was a good part to end it. I have to write another chapter so again it might take a while. I'll explain what happens to Hera and why Athena did that to herself at the very end of this whole fic. Eventually there will be only of them truly left. (Doesn't that sound familiar?) Please review. Chocolate for all reviewers!

* * *


	11. ThirtyNine Jamaica Avenue

Author's note: Happy Halloween:starts to dance: Ok then... Thank you for your reviews.

**Tru Lys: **Thanks for reviewing and for reviewing my newest fic! I hope you did well on ur tests. Earth science I did ok on. I'm usually good in science but this is a high school course (something like that). Spanish i had about 3 tests and I got very good grades on those. I happen to love Spanish (unlike my friends). Sorry about that history test. I had an off day once I did terrible on a Science test. Thanks for ur review again...

**Lady Meriadoc:** (I guess I did spell ur name wrong that last chapter... sorry!) Thank u for ur review! One of my saddest chapters... is that a good thing or a bad thing:wonders: I'm running of chocolate so there isn't gonna be any for a while.

This chapter, Romulus and Remus are six years old. Aphrodite and Diana have kept in touch and Aphrodite sometimes takes care of Romulus and/or Remus when Diana has to go some place alone. You learn about what happened to Aphrodite before and around the time Remus was bitten. Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

"Thirty-nine Jamaica Avenue, apartment number four!" Diana bellowed as she thrown the floo powder into the fire place. Romulus and Remus were holding her hands. She needed someone to take care of Romulus for awhile.

They landed in the fire place in the living room section of Aphrodite's apartment. She still lived in that same one where Diana came back one day drunk. The day that changed her life. She brushed the ashes off of her clothes and Aphrodite was waiting for her.

"Hello." Aphrodite tried to say as cheerful as she can. Diana just realized Aphrodite's brown hair was short, not the long cascade of hair almost anyone could be jealous of. Diana didn't recognize it all the other times that her hair was that short.

"Hi!" Romulus and Remus said in unison. Romulus looked so innocent sometimes and Diana would always laugh to herself. Even Aphrodite knew what he was capable of.

"Think you can take care of Romulus for me for a little while?" Diana asked her.

"Sure," Aphrodite replied immediately. "Why."

"Come here,'' Diana whispered to her and they were in Diana's old room. "I need to take Remus to a healer. This healer says that he might have a cure!"

"Didn't all the other crack pots say the same thing to you?" said Aphrodite sadly but true. Her voice had a bitter tone to it too.

"But this one..."

"I just don't want you to be disappointed. There is no cure for lycanthropy, you know that Diana." Aphrodite put her arm around her friend. She pitied Diana that she took Remus from healer to healer only hearing the same bad news and broken hopes and promises.

"I just hope that this healer might have the cure. I hate seeing Remus going through that every month." It made Diana feel helpless when the full moon came around. She wished she could help her son. Hearing the hell that he went through was dreadful. Aphrodite saw the terrible state Remus was in once after the full moon. It _was_ dreadful.

"That's how I felt when I was sick." admitted Aphrodite.

"What?" Diana asked puzzled. What was Aphrodite talking about?

"It was around the time before Remus was bitten and shortly after that I was still recovering. I should have told you, but..." Aphrodite started to say and looked at the floor. "You had your own problems and I didn't want to burden you."

"That's crazy Aphrodite! You can tell me anything."

"Ok..." Aphrodite sighed. "I couldn't believe I actually had this sickness. I didn't know that witches and wizards could get this too." She started to look weary telling Diana what happened to her during the years when Romulus and Remus were three and four years old.

When Aphrodite was done telling Diana what happened to her Diana was slient and then spoke.

"I thought muggles can only get Cancer." Diana said.

"Well that's one of the many lies,"

"I'm sorry... if I knew..." Diana had a rush of sympathy for her now. She never told Diana.

"No need to say you're sorry. It's been two years since I haven't had to go to therapy. Every so often I have to go to the doctor though. It's just that... when I had it I felt so weak and helpless and I could have died. I was so frightened and I didn't understand why I struck with the disease. When they told me they haven't found a cure for cancer yet I didn't believe them at first. Then when I saw other patients with my problem some of them had it much longer than me and some were expecting to die in a couple of months." Tears flowing down Aphrodite's beautiful face. "They kind of said to me there was no cure and that you left your life in fate's hands. I was lucky in the end."

"I guess I shouldn't go to that healer then. It will just bring more broken promises and hopes to me and more importantly to Remus. He one time told me when we were about to leave to go see someone Remus said to me 'Mum, why are you taking me from place to place when these healers keep saying the same thing that "there's no cure and your son won't amount to anything". It's getting repetitive.'"

"He said that!" Aphrodite half laughed. "I always knew he was a smart kid. Good for him. What bull those healers are telling him. He will amount to something one day, I know it. He's a smart kid. And maybe there might be one day a potion that makes the transformation less painful. Who knows?" She started to sound like her old self again. She stopped crying but her nose was all red and her eyes were bloodshot.

"I surprised he said that too. He's so quiet all the time. He reads too much." Diana said.

Romulus and Remus walked into the room. Romulus had a smirk on his face like he had something up his sleeve and Remus had a book in his hand and started to read.

"Yeah I see what you mean."

"Come on," Diana told the boys. "Change of plans we're going home."

"Yes," Remus said under his breath. He was glad that his mother wasn't going to take him to another healer.

"You know what would be better than that," Aphrodite said. "Why don't we all go to the coffee shop, yes Diana the place where I get the really good chocolate and hang out."

"Ok!" Diana said immediately. Even when Diana was in the worst situations chocolate makes her feel better (most of the time) and she noticed Remus loved chocolate too. They were now back in the living room section.

"Yay chocolate!" Remus said getting his nose out of his book for a little while.

"What's so great about chocolate?" Romulus asked.

"Everything," Remus said in a quiet voice.

"Shut up you..."

"Romulus stop," Diana warned him and gave him a glare.

"Come on let's go." Aphrodite said impatiently, now at the door. Diana and the boys followed. This was going to be very interesting... and for the first time in a long while Diana was having a great time.

* * *

Author's Note: I'm terribly sorry if this chapter sucked. The chocolate thing was really random. I was drinking chocolate milk and I was thinking about how a camp friend and I were talking about how in the PoA movie they went a little bit overboard with the chocolate (Lupin kept giving Harry chocolate). It bothered me. Anyways...It was a bitter sweet chapter I guess...Please review anyways. 


	12. Lost of all hope

Author's Note: This chapter took a very long time to finish since it was a completely different than I planned it to be. It was gonna be that Diana went to John's apartment to see if he'll come back but Diana is nothing like that so I had to write half of the chapter over. Romulus and Remus are nine years old in this chapter.

* * *

"Come you two, we're going out for a little while. I have to go to the Ministry." Diana told the boys.

"Give me that back Romulus!" yelled Remus. It happened to be a book that Romulus wasn't giving back to Remus. "Mum do we have to go?"

"No." Romulus teased him by holding the book beyond Remus' reach. Romulus was a lot taller than him and used that toward his advantage.

"Both of you stop!" Diana took the book out of Romulus' hand and gave it back to Remus. "Yes we do have to go." She answered Remus' question

Diana was standing at the office door of John Wexler's office. She came here every so often to see what happened to Rachel, but every time she came there would be trace of her. Usually she asked one of John's friends but this time she had to talk to the man she once loved which seemed like another life ago.

She knocked on the door hoping he wasn't there.

"Oi, what do you want?" John asked her annoyed.

"Dad!" Romulus exclaimed. Joseph actually hugged Romulus. John wasn't Romulus' dad but called him that anyway.

"Hi Dad,'' Remus said quietly wanting to hide someplace. Like behind the big plant in John's office.

"Do you have any idea--" Diana started to say but John cut her off

"Rachel is dead Diana. Get that through your thick skull." John said harshly and didn't sound like the John she once knew. "I thought you got rid of this filth." He pointed to Remus. "Don't call me dad you wild animal." John exclaimed looking like he wanted to hit him.

"I'm not a wild animal!" Remus yelled which surprised Diana.

"Yes you are. You not human. Humans don't go mad by getting hit by the moonlight."

"John I didn't come here so you can make fun of Remus. I wanted to see if -" Diana tried to explain.

"Don't even ask if I'll come back. If that filth is still there I'll never come back! And Rachel is dead. She starved herself. She was a stupid as you are." John bellowed.

Then very quickly John grabbed Remus' arm tightly and close by him had a gun with a sliver bullet and grabbed it with his free hand.

"YOU'RE MAD! HOW DARE YOU. YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Diana yelled. She took the kids and left John's office quickly

_"He said to me he'll always love me and be on my side. What bull! Why, didn't I listen to Athena? He's a jerk just like Romulus!"_ Diana thought. They were back atTwelve Lunar Drive for a while. She wanted to eavesdrop on Romulus and Remus to observe something.

Romulus and Remus were in their shared room talking.

"...'cause of you dad left and Rachel was taken away." Romulus yelled at his cousin

"It couldn't have been my entire fault." said Remus

"Yes it was! You're just filth!" Romulus yelled at his cousin.

"_This stinks. Romulus is out of my control_." thought Diana.

Diana walked in their room.

"Romulus, may I speak to you for a sec?" Diana asked the boy in a soft motherly tone.

"Sure." Romulus walked away from Remus giving him a murderous look.

The two walked into one of the many empty rooms. _Why in all the places John left me in a mansion I can't afford_. Diana always thought.

"You have to start behaving Romulus. You shouldn't hurt Remus like that." scolded Diana.

"You don't know what I'm going through. You should see me at school. I'm an outcast because of him. They think he's different and that 's what they think of me too and that's wrong." Romulus told his aunt.

"_So why should I care."_ Diana almost said.

"That's not the point, treat your cousin better." said Diana curtly

"You know this for a fact Aunt Diana; it _is_ Remus' fault that Rachel was taken away." Romulus told Diana in a fresh tone. "And _it's true_ that he ruined our lives. You should _have put him down _when you had the chance." One of the first times he called her Aunt and that's what he called her from now on.

He knew he touched a nerve in his aunt. Everyday Diana thought about Rachel and where she was. She tried her best to find her, but John said Rachel was dead. A thought that she didn't want to believe. She hated that Romulus told what she should have done. She has never regretted not putting Remus down, never. This annoying kid was just making life worse.

"Just go." She almost yelled at the brat. And when he left she started to crycursing at John and the greif and pain of losing her daughter.

* * *

Author's Note: Review... Please review. I feel really sorry for Diana right now. 


	13. Welcome to my life

Author's Note: Hola! I haven't updated in a long time. I don't have time really. If I didn't have school and if it was the summer time I would've been done with this fic. But I'm not. I finally got an iPod! Yay!

**Tru Lys:** I feel sorry for Diana too! Well they don't know he's a werewolf. Like in school, you know when there's a kid who's different, quiet and is "not like everyone else because they're an individual". Well that's Remus kind of. It's a muggle area with few witches and wizards so the kids wouldn't know about werewolves. Thanks for the review!

**Aria-wolfstar:** Thanks for the review.

**Enitsirk**: Thanks for reviewing. I hope you review again. Diana is told Rachel is dead. But should she believe John? No of course not. I have a side fic called "Into the Shadows" in Rachel's POV and what happened to her. Yeah John is a jerk… you wouldn't believe what he does at the end of this fic! Thanks again… ur fic, I think it's called the Moon divides is really good.

**Jessica:** Hi! i swear i typed thanks in Microsoft word to u . Oh well thanks for the review.

Here the next chapter you have been waiting for. Enjoy!

* * *

The years went passed her before her eyes and the two boys were now in the fifth grade in muggle elementary school. They would get their letters to go to Hogwarts in a year. At least Romulus would get the letter. He could finally get out of Diana's hair and leave her alone. She knew that they were both wizards. They showed signs of magic at a very young age. Diana sadly knew that Remus would never get his letter to go to Hogwarts. They would have never allowed him. 

The family also had financial problems. John took most (more like all) of the money out of their shared vault. Diana had her own vault but there was barely any money in it. So she had to find a job. Which would be hard for her to find any job in the wizarding world; she looked for a muggle job. She probably had the worst muggle job a witch like her could have: a waitress. Thank goodness it was only a part time job. Still, she hated waiting on people and how the boss treated her.

And the life at her home wasn't peaceful at all. She would get a call form the principal at the muggle school Romulus and Remus go to and would call her for either Romulus got into a fight with the children in his class or that Remus got sick.

Diana was thinking of the good old times when Aphrodite, Athena and Hera were at Hogwarts and had no idea what would happen about life after Hogwarts and just being teenage girls who talked about guys and other pointless things.

"_Hey Diana!" called Aphrodite from a street in Hogsmeade. Diana rushed toward her. "How was your date with your "dear friend" John?" she asked slyly. _

_"It wasn't a date," replied Diana. Aphrodite gave her a look. "Oh fine it was a date!" she admitted. "It was very nice actually."_

_"My Diana is growing up!" Aphrodite laughed._

_"Aphrodite!" Athena ran toward them out of breath, but didn't realize Diana was there when she said her next sentence. "I was looking for you. We were going to spy on Diana to see how that bastard John was treating her."_

_"Um Athena," Aphrodite said uncomfortably._

_"Yeah," Athena said eagerly _

_"I'm right behind you," Diana said._

_"Ok then. So you already saw John." _

_"Yes I did. You were a little bit too late," said Diana. Athena blushed from embarrassment._

_"Where's Hera?" Aphrodite asked._

_"She said she had detention or something," replied Athena sounding like she didn't care where Hera was._

_"Let's go to Honeydukes!" suggested Diana._

_"Ok," the two girls replied and walked toward the other side of Hogsmeade talking about Diana's first dating experience and Athena's plans for a prank._

"WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU?" yelled a snobby lady who Diana just poured hot coffee on her by accident. The lady lived in the town so she knew who Diana was.

"I'm so sorry!" Diana said handing her a paper towel. Her face was turning red from embarrassment. This was the third time she spilled coffee on someone because of daydreaming.

"You stupid lady. People like you…" and the lady kept babbling on and on.

Diana ignored the irritating comments and walked away from the lady.

_"I got to be careful. One more time spilling coffee on person will lose me my job."_ thought Diana.

"There are people waiting for someone at table five." the hostess told Diana. The hostess was the only nice person in the restaurant and in this snobby town.

"Ok," Diana rushed over toward table five.

"Well it's about time," the man said rudely to her.

"Would like anything to drink?" Diana asked the couple without looking like she was pissed off and gave a phony smile.

* * *

Everyone was hanging with their group of friends during lunch talking. Except one person; it was a boy that was very thin and pale with light brown hair. His bright amber eyes were reading a book. He was all alone, well there were some kids at the same lunch table with him but they didn't pay much attention to him. The day was going fine for this kid; no one was bothering him today. Maybe he would get a break. Until a bunch of boys went over to him that were in his grade. 

"What ya reading?" Romulus took the book out of his cousin's hand.

"Give it back Romulus," Remus said calmly.

The friends of Romulus gave bitter laughs. They weren't really Romulus' friends; they were more like a group of followers who didn't want to get on his bad side.

"Why should I?" Romulus, only taunting Remus even more.

"Why don't you bother someone else and leave me alone," Remus said with a lot of more force but still he didn't sound upset.

"Ah it seems like the wolf is coming out," Romulus whispered so only Remus could hear it. Remus grabbed the book out of his cousin's hand and walked away.

"_Stupid Romulus," _Remus thought and walked into the boy's bathroom.

Feeling extremely upset and annoyed by Romulus being the bastard his cousin was. He wanted to either punch him in the stomach or tell Romulus how he felt. But nooo. He couldn't do that. Remus always had to hide his emotions from Romulus (and the kids at school) since he didn't want people think he was a wimp. Remus always appearedthat he was not bothered by the annoying cousin but in reality he was upset on the inside. Romulus knew Remus' secret (which made things worse). Romulus would keep reminding him that he turned into a monster once a month which isn't too good for Remus' self esteem.

Remus gave a long sigh and walked out of the bathroom, a waiting what will happen next in his life. How could it get any better and was there any way it could get worse?

* * *

Diana came home from work greeted in silence. Romulus and Remus would be home in an hour so Diana had one hour to herself. 

"Diana," called a voice. "Are you home?" It was Aphrodite.

"Hi," Diana said darkly.

"Work sucked today huh?" Aphrodite realized.

"Like that's not different," Diana replied lying on the couch.

"Did you spill coffee on someone again?" Aphrodite said jokingly.

"Yeah," Diana replied in a serious tone.

They both sat in the living room in silence until Romulus and Remus came home.

"Hi," The two women greeted the boys. Their tones had a phony happiness to them.

"Hi," they replied.

"How was school?" Diana asked them

"Ok, I guess," replied Remus and walked toward the stairs where his room was. Romulus walked over to the kitchen and was looking for a snack.

"They're the complete opposites," Aphrodite whispered to Diana.

"And you haven't realized that already," Diana snapped.

"Sorry,"

"Don't worry about it," Diana sighed and wondered when some type of miracle would occur.

* * *

Author's Note: I have a terrible case of writer's block so just understand if this chapter wasn't as good as others. If it was yay! Please review! Please! Yes i had to fix some grammar inthis chapter that's why it is updated... no new chapters... but soon it will have a new chapter! 

Next chapter: **Letters and Surprises **


	14. Letters and Surprises

Author's Note: Hi! Hope you all had a happy new year. Very late for that I know. Here's the next chapter. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Thanks **Tru Lys**. **Enitsirk**, I'm still reading T_he Moon Divides. _It's very interesting and really good. I feel sorry for Rachael**. Jessica **thanks for reviewing. **Ben** thanks… I think… I know u were jk 'cause right after u sent it u kept saying jk. Love ya! Lol jk. I would never like u like that. **Don Rapiel, **first of all did I spell the name right? Thanks for reviewing, I hope u enjoy the rest of the fic and I hope u review again. :) **Aria wolfstar- **thanks

Enjoy the chapter! I had terrible writer's block problems.

* * *

_Flashback_

_The room was dark with loud music on. There were party lights on that were red, blue and pink. The vibrations went though the downstairs of Twelve Lunar Drive. It smelled of drinking and smoke was visible. It wasn't Diana's type of party. She only went because her boyfriend was hosting it and John wanted to surprise her with something._

_She by accidentally walked in on a couple upstairs making out. She twitched slightly and continued looking for her lover._

_She walked by near her future living room where the music was and where kids were dancing provocatively and crudely._

_"Hey!" John slurred and walked over to her, dunk._

_"John?" she asked unsure. She was wearing a skimpy black dress she found on the floor of her closet that she forgot and borrowed the ankle- breaking shoes form Hera._

_"Wanna drink?" he asked her, he walking towards her staggered. He was holding a fire whiskey for her._

_"I dunno," she said to him. Diana didn't really drink._

_"Ah come on," he said. "One isn't going to kill you,"_

_Being hesitant at first she grabbed the fire whiskey and chucked it down. A couple of drinks later she was drunk and oblivious to what was around her. Diana's body wasn't use to the alcohol and liquor in her body and since she was thin she didn't have a resistance._

_"Let's dance," she grinned wickedly._

_Diana and John danced with the other group of teenagers dancing the same way as them. Their bodies were only centimeters apart, dancing._

_"Let's go upstairs," it was all John had to say to make Diana follow him to the other side of the mansion. _

_They were in John's bedroom, alone._

_"It's about time!" Diana said still drunk and took a ship of her eighth firewhiskey. She pulled the zipper of her dress to take it off. The rest of the__night was a blur to Diana, but she knew the end result._

* * *

"Diana! Diana!" back to the present, Diana realized she was being talked to and went off into her own world. Something that she did quite often lately to get out of the reality she was in. 

It was close to the end of July. The sun was out and everything happened to be calm and normal in the Lupin family. This was highly unusual.

Diana and Aphrodite were just talking while Diana was getting lunch ready and washing dishes. Remus was in his room, reading as usual and Romulus was- good question where _was _Romulus. Oh well, who really cares- back to the story. It was the year that Remus and Romulus turned eleven and Romulus would get his letter. Remus wouldn't of course. Hogwarts never allowed werewolves and why would they change their rules now?

"I remember getting my Hogwarts letter," Aphrodite remembered when Diana brought up the subject.

"Wasn't too long ago," replied Diana, washing some dishes and getting lunch ready. "Remember when I got the letter too. I thought it was a prank, a lie. I had no idea I was a witch,"

Aphrodite laughed and helped out drying the dishes. "Hey look Brownie has a letter and he's with another owl!" It was the Lupin's family owl, Brownie, which Aphrodite bought for them as a birthday gift for Diana, but the other owl was unknown.

"Who could it be? I never get mail from owls, only muggle mail and that's just freakin' bills," Diana patted Brownie (Remus named him Brownie) and took the letters out of the owls' mouth.

"It's Romulus' letter for Hogwarts," Aphrodite commented. "And a letter from Dumbledore. What could he want?" she pondered. "Wait a minute! I think he's headmaster now!"

"Really," Diana said slightly interested to what her friend was saying but more interested to what Dumbledore said in his letter.

Her expression changed while reading the rest of the letter. She read it again.

"You have to read this," she handed the letter to Aphrodite

Aphrodite continued reading the letter and read the whole thing again just to make sure what she saw in writing was true. Diana spoke first and commented, "He really does know everything does he?"

"This proves it. He was an excellent transfiguration teacher and I always thought he would have been a better headmaster. But how did he know about you and John? And how did he know about Remus?" Aphrodite was almost as bewildered as Diana.

"He's going to Hogwarts after all," Diana sounded relieved and smiled a rare smile and ignored what Aphrodite asked her. "Who would have known? I gotta tell him!"

"Yeah," Aphrodite also said happily and gave Diana a friendly hug.

Diana walked out of the kitchen and ran up the stairs. Aphrodite followed her.

Remus' bedroom door was open and he was reading a large book on his bed relaxing. The sun reflected off of Remus' light brown hair and it would make his hair different shades of brown.

"Remus," Diana and Aphrodite walked in while Diana knocked on the door.

"Er… hi," said a startled Remus. He closed the book quickly.

"Um Remus," Diana started to say and sat next to him on his bed. _"Oh how do I say this…?" _"We have to see Professor Dumbledore around in August. You're going to Hogwarts after all," She explained to Remus what Hogwarts was and his chance of not going there and couple of years ago. She actually explained more than she should of to him couple of years ago. It pained her to tell her son that because of the curse that he wouldn't be able to do certain things because of the prejudice. She told him the truth about life too, that it will be unfair and cruel to him at times.

"Really," Remus said surprised.

"Yeah, you'll love it there Remus. It's amazing," Diana told her son, which was true. "You won't regret it," What Diana didn't know that she was right he didn't.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry if it sucked, I'm trying really hard to update sooner. If I get a better version I will post it and get rid of this one. Sorry for any errors in spelling or grammar. Next chapter they go to see Dumbledore. I just wanted to update this fic!Review please. 


	15. Sometimes love is addiction

Author's Note: I lied, sorry. One more chapter then they see Dumbledore. You all wanted to know what happened to Hera huh:hint hint: Ever wonder what John's reaction would be if he found out about Remus going to Hogwarts:hint hint:

**Aria-wolfstar: **Thanks for reviewing.

**Enitsirk**: Writer's block sucks. Yes, John is such a jerk I want to kill him off (but that makes the fic boring if I do that now). Thanks for the review

Oh my god. Where are you **Tru Lys **and **Lady Meriadoc **and other peoplesYou haven't reviewed for my fics or half blood princes' fics for it seems like so long. And no one is reviewing for _Into the Shadows _I got rid of the crappy chapter that seemed unrealistic since someone brought it to my attention. Oh well… enjoy this odd chapter that I just decided to add yesterday.

* * *

John was walking towards his office when he heard news that he wished he didn't know. He was slightly distracted because he and his friends were trying to capture a werewolf that always got away from them. They've captured cubs and other werewolves, but not this one. John learned not to try to even lay a hand on Remus because he would get into serious trouble. He felt little guilt about taking Rachel away from Diana. John wanted to make her suffer by taking everything Diana cared to and loved. Now, years later he never regretted anything he's done. Well only one thing. 

"_Why didn't I take Romulus with me?"_ John asked himself loads of times throughout the years. "_Wonder what's become of him. I think he's going to Hogwarts this year._" He almost ran into his transfiguration, which he found out was now the Headmaster of Hogwarts.

"Hello Professor Dumbledore," John said to be polite.

"Oh hello Mr. Wexler," Dumbledore had his half moon glasses and that twinkle in his eyes as he always did. "I haven't seen you since you graduated. How have you been?"

"Fine," John lied.

"Your son is going to Hogwarts," Dumbledore saw liar in John's eyes and knew he has done terrible things.

"I know Romulus is," John replied. "This year. Wow time goes fast,"

"I didn't mean him," Dumbledore said. John gave him a look. "I mean_ your _son,"

"I don't have one," John said, trying to calm his anger. He knew what Dumbledore was talking about. He was talking about Remus. But in John's eyes that wasn't his son.

"You know you do John. Don't deny because of that," Dumbledore said sharply. His tone was louder. "That's very low of you to think that. I'm surprised at you"

"He's a bloody werewolf!" John replied. He didn't' care on being polite anymore. "And Diana… that bitchstill loves him. Like nothing is wrong. He's a bastard,"

"I guess Ms. Budd was right about you. You did change." Dumbledore's face looked serious and solemn.

"But how can he go there. No half breeds ever were allowed at Hogwarts before so why now?" John was still surprised to hear the news and yet angered by the same time.

"It's about time," Dumbledore replied. "And why let a mind go to waste. He's smart, Aphrodite told me. Very smart."

"But how can you do such a thing? Where will he transform?"

"That's being arranged," the old man replied and said a riddle that John could notcomprehend. John just started at him like he was crazy. Around them there were people walking back and forth, but none of them realized that. John felt like the past hit him with force.

"I know I will be seeing you soon." And the man with the half moon glasses walked away.

John looked around him. _If Remus is going to Hogwarts he'll be almost human. He'll almost fit in and be normal. But on the inside the wolf will still control him. I doubt he'll make friends there anyway…" _He grinned to himself.

He was only a couple of feet from his office. He gave a long sigh and took his jacket from there. John had to go home and sink the information he was just told. _"Diana is still friends with Aphrodite and Remus is still alive."_

He went by the floo network to go home. He was back in his apartment. It was a big place, which he could afford. He put his coat on the couch and took off his shoes.

"Dammit," he whispered, and walked into his bedroom. It wasn't as flashy as the room in Twelve Lunar drive he and Diana use to share, but it looked rich and was also a very nice size room.

A blonde woman about his age was on his bed wearing a revealing outfit. She wore one of those sexy nightgowns John was never able to get Diana into to one and had a look of desire in her eyes.

"I didn't know you were still here." John said to her. He smiled and started taking off his clothes.

"I knew you had to go to work and I knew you wanted me to stay. I don't wanna go back to my husband. He hurts me too much. You're gentler," John bent down to kiss her on the lips. She kissed back passionately.

* * *

"Do you know Remus is going to Hogwarts." John said to her in bed. "I mean how could he? I told you what happened to him," 

" Severus is going too," she replied and snuggled up in John's arms. "I know what happened to Remus love, but I agree Dumbledore would have to take major precautions,"

"You are better at this than Diana you know." John said to the woman. They continued on with their love.

"I'm flattered," She said as John was digging her into the mattress. She was smiling and growled at John with delight.

Her name was Hera Snape.

* * *

A/N: Oh my god:Reads over chapter: Well now you know what happened to Hera. Traitor! 

_IMPORTANT Author's NOTE: _I'm sorry that I will no be able to update this chapter for a while. School's been getting very crazy and I can't go on the computer everyday. I'm also going to Disney World in two weeks so I won't be able for eight days while I'm there. So review now please. Thank you all!


	16. Only the beginning

_Author's Note_: Hello. Back to where I started from last summer. I've decided to split up Remus' life in different fics. Why you might ask. I don't know but I feel like it. New fic will be up soon. Hope you all enjoyed this one.

* * *

:Flash Back: 

John Wexler was in his office at the Ministry, sitting at his desk reading over some papers. He was the head of all the werewolf hunters who worked for the Ministry so his office was a good size and seized a tiny bit of power. One of his friends, who his assistant came into his office with a concerned look on his face.

"John, Greyback is here. He wants to talk to you," the friend said grimly and left immediately. An older man appeared with messy sliver hair and dangerous yellow eyes.

"Wexler," snarled Greyback

"Hello Fenir," John said politely. "What is it that you want?"

"What is the meaning of this? Probation? All those charges?" exclaimed Greyback. "For what?"

"I'm doing what the Registry wants me to," explained John calmly. He was use to outraged werewolves wanting an explanation. "And you bit three innocent children last month. So stop complaining. Filthy monster," John muttered, losing his patience.

"I see you have two adorable kids," Greyback pointed to the picture on John's desk. It was a recent picture. Romulus and Remus were only four. "And a gorgeous wife,"

John registered what Greyback was applying. "You will not touch them, Monster!"

"That one is especially cute," Greyback pointed to Remus. "Imagine your little boy, a werewolf."

"You will not lay a finger on my son!" exclaimed John, who didn't care about being polite or calm. "What you do to children is disgusting a wrong. You damn these kids for life. That will NOT happen to any of my children!"

"Only if you rid of the probation and the charges," the werewolf smirked.

"I can't do that," John replied truthfully, his voice was composed.

"Fine then. I warn you. Your precious son is next," Greyback smiled with showed his sharp teeth, He left in triumph which left a worried John at his desk.

* * *

He rushed back home from work to warn Diana. It was night by the time he came home, to find Diana in the living room in her night robe reading a book. 

"How was work?" she asked him everyday. They kissed and John sat down next to her on the luxurious sofa.

"Good.I guess.I don't want the kids in the forest. Never. Not even you with them. It isn't a good idea. We have no clue what's in there." John had a serious look on his face. "Where are they?"

"They're all asleep of course," Diana answered. "What's wrong dear," she knew the troubled look on his face and kissed it.

"Nothing," he lied and got up from the sofa. "Nothing. I just don't think it's safe for any of us,"

"Oh, ok," Diana said unsurely and got up and kissed her husband. "I'm going to bed. Good night,"

"Good night," he repeated. When his wife left the room, he sat down on a red velvet armchair staring outside the large glass window looking at the moon which was close to being full.

:end of Flashback:

"Do you have everything?" Diana asked Remus and Romulus at Platform 9 ¾.

"Yes," Romulus replied annoyed.

"Don't worry we have everything," said Remus calmly. Romulus said a quick goodbye to Diana and got on the train.

"Have a great time Remus," Diana said and hugged him.

"Mum…" Remus blushed "I'll be fine. I know," he responded in the embrace. Remus walked away and got on the train, trying NOT to find Romulus.

It seemed like there was no empty compartment. Most of the compartments were filled. He walked to the very end to find one more seat with three other boys.

"Is that seat taken?" Remus asked them, interrupting their conversation. "Everywhere else is full."

"You can sit here," replied the dark haired boy with (1)grey eyes.

"Thanks," Remus sat down next to another boy with messy black hair with glasses.

"Are you a first year?" asked the boy without the glasses

"Yeah are you?" Remus asked.

"Yup. I'm Sirius. Sirius Black,"

"And I'm James Potter. Also first year,"

"Great,"

"What house do you think you'll be in?" asked Sirius curiously, a couple minutes later.

"Probably Gryffindor," replied James. "Most of my family was in Gryffindor,"

"I hope I won't be in Slytherin," said Sirius. "My whole family was in Slytherin and I hate the whole lot of them,"

"My mum was in Gryffindor and I dunno which house my dad was in but I'll probably be in Gryffindor," Lied Remus. He knew which house his father was in, but wasn't in the mood to start explaining.

They continued talking, until a boy who was also in his year with greasy black hair came by. "Hey Snivellus!" called Sirius.

"What do you want Black?" he snarled.

"Oh nothing," said Sirius grinning.

The boy left, looking annoyed. "Who's he?" Remus asked.

"The biggest git in the world," replied Sirius. "Severus Snape,"

000000

"Black Sirius,"

"GRYFFINDOR!" yelled the sorting hat.

"Elmwood, Delia," a pretty girl with brown hair and big dark eyes walked up to the hat.

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Evans, Lily,"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Many names passed until it was Remus' turn to go.

"Lupin, Remus,"

"_What a surprise." The hat said to him inside his head. "I never thought someone like **you** would be here at Hogwarts. Now where to put you will be tricky. You mother was a Gryffindor and your father was a Slytherin. Hufflepuff wouldn't be good. **Your** kind can't go there. Slytherin maybe. You have intelligence. I could put you in Ravenclaw. But I think…"_

"GRYFFINDOR!" announced the hat. Remus sighed happily and sat next to Sirius.

"Lupin, Romulus," said Professor McGonagal.

"SLYTHERIN!" declared the hat.

"Pettigrew, Peter," Professor McGonagal said a while later.

"GRYFFINDOR!" said the hat. A short boy with straw colored hair walked over the Gryffindor table.

"Porter, Seth,"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Porter,David,"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Potter, James,"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Snape, Severus"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"I would have thought so," whispered Sirius at the Gryffindor table, when Snape was walking to his house table.

After the feast Remus, Sirius, James and their new friend Peter who they met at the feast followed the prefects to the Gryffindor common room. They were still slightly mesmerized by their surroundings as they walked through the school. It was something no one could ever imagined.

Remus, Sirius, James and Peter decided to share a dorm together. Remus couldn't believed he made friends, but the thought of hiding his terrible secret from them would be very hard. If they did find out, Remus thought, how would they react? Would they leave me?

It was a new beginning. The adventure, trouble, mischief and pranks waiting to unfold: the story of the Marauders.

* * *

Author's Note:Well thank you to the loyal reviewers and sticking with this fic. The ups and its downs. _Shadows _will be updated soon and the new fic following this will be up shortly. The lovely adventures of the Marauders...that's not the title but might be.Thanks again. :gives out chocolate: 

Sky

**August 1, 2006**


End file.
